1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for presenting weather information on a display. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer program code for presenting weather information on an aircraft display.
2. Background
Weather information is used by pilots and other users to plan flights. With weather information and predictions, a flight plan may be created that may avoid undesirable weather such as, for example, thunderstorms, turbulence, and other conditions. Weather information also may be used by pilots and other flight crew during a flight.
This type of information is typically provided in the form of paper charts. If a large number of phenomena or different types of weather conditions overlap, it may be difficult to identify individual phenomena. As a result, weather charts typically only contain a limited or small number of weather phenomena. Multiple charts for the same area may be present to allow for identification of all of the different types of phenomena. Consequently, a pilot may need to consult several different charts to obtain a full picture or identification of the weather situation. This problem also occurs with electronic charts.
As a result, a pilot may have to look at weather information on a number of different charts. Afterwards, the pilot has to mentally integrate the obtained information to obtain a complete picture of the weather situation. This process increases the workload and may take additional time.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that overcomes the problems described above.